El último Hijo
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Bulma, una madre primeriza experimenta fenómenos fuera de lo normal relacionados a su bebé, una entidad que lo reclama como suyo y no descansara hasta obtenerlo


El último Hijo

Capítulo 1-—Las Sombras

En aquel entonces, el cansancio le dominaba. Un cansancio que nunca pensó que alguna vez sería parte de ella. Tenía un hijo de un mes, el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula, un nieto esperado tanto por sus abuelos como por ella misma. Tenía apenas un mes de edad y ya no concebía el mundo sin él, tenía la sensación de haber olvidado la vida antes de él. Trunks había dado sentido a su vida, aún cuando creía que la tenía arreglada, la vida previa a su existencia no había sido mejor en ningún aspecto, hasta que él llego.

A pesar de que no quería dejarlo, debía regresar a sus proyectos. Sabía muy bien que no lo abandonaría, tan sólo se mudaría de un espacio de la casa, a otro; además siempre podía llevarlo con ella en un portabebé o una cuna que fácilmente cabía en una cápsula.

Todo iba bien, aún cuando el padre no estaba ahí. Se encontraba en algún lugar del universo, perfeccionando su transformación a súper saiyajin, entrenando para la batalla que se avecinaba; pero su ausencia no importaba, no mermaba su felicidad en lo absoluto.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche en particular, aunque después jamás la mencionaría; Trunks estaba en su habitación, dormido en su cuna, reposaba después de la extenuante misión de alimentarse. Había ingerido una cantidad incalculable de leche materna y, no satisfecho con ello, tomó cuatro onzas más de leche. Al principio, no comprendía cómo el pequeño podía comer tanto sin vomitar; aunque después meditaba sobre quién era el padre y todo quedaba muy claro.

Ahora dormía profundamente, custodiado por un oso de peluche vetusto, color café, ojos oscuros y corbata negra; que su abuela había encontrado en una caja llena de cosas que le habían pertenecido al padre de Bulma cuando era niño. Sabía bien que después de comer sería muy difícil despertarlo y por el momento estaba bien, le daba la oportunidad de bañarse y dedicarse a ella misma aunque fuera por un rato.

Encendió la radio de vigilancia de su bebé y después de darle las buenas noches, se retiró de ahí. Al llegar a su habitación encendió la radio que la comunicaba al cuarto de su bebé, se dio una ducha y, tras enfundarse en una cómoda bata, se recostó en la cama. El sueño comenzó a invadirla, cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

Perdida en el tiempo y en lo absurdo del sueño, no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que su pequeño comenzó a llorar de manera frenética.

—Trunks —dijo entre sueños, intentando abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo —-Hijo, espera…mami ya va —lo primero que pensó fue que ya habían transcurrido más de sus tres horas reglamentarias para comer y que el hambre era lo que lo tenía tan inconsolable, si había algo que su pequeño no toleraba, era quedarse sin comer. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que no habían transcurrido ni dos horas desde que le dio de comer y aunque su saiyajin era muy glotón, nunca lloraba antes de las tres horas.

—Ya voy, hijo, espera —quizá estaba sucio, pero ese no era el llanto característico de que necesitara un cambio de pañal: era un llanto estruendoso y furioso. Uno que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás le había escuchado. Cuando llegó a la habitación del pequeño y encendió la luz, el llanto comenzó a cesar hasta reducirse a gruñidos esporádicos y respiración agitada. Ese comportamiento jamás lo había observado en su bebé.

—Calma Trunks, mami está aquí, mami está aquí, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te sucedió mi amor? Mami no dejará que nada malo te pase.

Aquella noche lo llevó a dormir junto a ella, lo posó sobre su regazo para que el pequeño iniciara la succión de una de sus fuentes predilectas de alimentación, hasta que al fin se desprendió de ella y se quedó dormido .

—-Eso es, lo haces muy bien pequeño, mamá está aquí y te cuidará.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Bulma lo llevó consigo a su laboratorio, después sus abuelos lo tomaron en brazos y al jardín de la corporación, hasta la hora de la comida, uno de los momentos más importantes para un saiyajin en crecimiento -o adulto-.

El sol se ocultó y el evento de la noche anterior ya se había olvidado. Nuevamente lo recostó en su propia habitación y encendió el radio monitor mientras se cambiaba la ropa, la misma ropa que en algún momento había enloquecido al príncipe saiyajin y que, quizá, él mismo se las habría despojado si estuviera presente.

Se puso una bata para dormir y se dejó caer en la cama vacía que, desde hacía más de dos meses no veía actividad alguna. Pero él regresaría pronto, o al menos fue lo que le dijo antes de partir. No, no se le dijo como un enamorado, lo comentó molesto, en medio de un gruñido, porque ella le cuestionó acerca del momento de su regreso y él respondió, de mala gana, como era su costumbre: "Tengo que regresar a derrotar a esas hojalatas". Después de todo tenía unos androides por derrotar y también estaba Gokú, así que en verdad creía en sus palabras. Esperaba con ansias el momento de tenerlo junto a ella, aunque sólo fuera bajo esa condición. Pensaba en Vegeta y su cuerpo esculpido, desnudo; en su regreso; y en que una vez más la haría suya porque seguramente estaría ansioso por ella, tanto como ella lo estaba por él. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en el padre de su hijo, pero ese sueño fue interrumpido nuevamente por el furioso llanto del pequeño.

—-Hijo, mi amor -— se levantó aprisa, corrió desesperada hasta él y lo tomó en sus brazos —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? — le besó la frente y el llanto comenzó a aminorar. La miraba como si se concentrara en ella, —¿quieres dormir con mamá? — y lo llevó a su habitación, repitió los mismos actos de la noche anterior, lo posó en sus piernas y le dejó beber de su seno hasta saciarse y quedarse dormido. Pero ella se mantuvo despierta, partiéndose los sesos tratando de adivinar qué le estaría molestando, era la segunda vez que Trunks emitía ese llanto inconsolable y colérico; no estaba mojado, la cuna estaba perfecta, no había ningún defecto en el colchón ni tampoco en la estructura, ¿qué podía ser, entonces?

Durante su primer mes de vida nunca necesitó ir a un médico. La rutina de su bebé, él mismo la había establecido un par de días después de haber llegado a esa casa, y ahora, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Qué le hacía daño o qué le molestaba? Fuera de esa extraña situación nocturna, el día y la tarde pasaban de lo más normal.

La escena se repitió durante los días consecuentes, demás está decir lo cansada que la mujer se encontraba, ya que la rutina de su niño se había hecho la suya propia. Había perdido la cuenta del número de pediatras que había visto en el transcurso de 15 días, pero ninguno de ellos le quitaba el llanto de las tres de la mañana ni esa maldita angustia que parecía invadirle. No había explicación alguna para lo que sucedía.

A pesar de todo, cada noche mantenía la fe de que lo que ocurría se acabaría en ese momento; pero nada cambiaba, todo tiene un límite y su paciencia estaba llegando a él.

Esa noche todo iba de acuerdo a la rutina, ella terminaba de alimentarlo y después de sacarle el aire, con delicadeza, lo arrulló y lo dejó en su cuna —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Ojalá pudieras hablar y decirme qué es lo que pasa. Quiero ayudarte — Las dudas que aparecieron el primer día de nacido, sobre sí sería buena madre o no, y que se habían esfumado por completo la primera semana, cuando comenzó a tomar confianza, resurgieron. Esto era distinto, no sabía cómo resolverlo porque no tenía idea de su origen.

Esperaba que esa noche fuera distinta. Encendió su radio monitor y se fue a dormir cuando . Trunks ya lo hacía. Le acogió un sueño profundo provocado por el cansancio de ser la madre de ese pequeño saiyajin, quien, a pesar de todo, no había perdido el apetito. Pero su tranquilo sueño se interrumpió súbitamente tras escuchar un ruido, un golpe tras otro, como si alguien tocara la puerta.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó aún en medio de la ensoñación. Pero recordó dos cosas: una era que Vegeta no estaba y la segunda -y más importante-, que el príncipe jamás tocaba la puerta; y eso le llevó a una tercera observación: la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de seguro, tan solo se deslizaba y eso era suficiente para acceder a su habitación. El corazón comenzó a latirle descontrolado mientras miraba el reloj digital, eran las 2:58 a.m., pensó inmediatamente en que el origen del ruido era también el origen del llanto de Trunks a esas horas de la madrugada.

Sin perder tiempo se calzó las pantuflas, se puso encima la bata de dormir y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Trunks. Eran las 2:59 a.m. Cuando entró y tomó al bebé en sus brazos con cuidado, aún estaba dormido. Miró en dirección al mueble donde solía cambiarlo, encima de él había un reloj despertador de un modelo antiguo, tenía patas y brazos de plástico y estaban colocados de tal manera que daba la impresión de que saltaría al sonar la alarma, pero como su dueño aun no la necesitaba, nunca sonaba. Eran aun las 2: 59 a.m.

Decidió llevarse a su bebé consigo para vigilarlo mejor, quizá había algún detalle que tenía que observar. Estaba decida a encontrar qué era aquello que turbaba tanto a su bebé, qué era lo que interrumpía su sueño y lo molestaba tanto.

La temperatura de la habitación del pequeño descendió de forma repentina. Instintivamente, volteó hacía el reloj y vio que marcaba las 3:00 a.m. En ese mismo instante el niño comenzó a llorar, furioso.

—Trunks, estoy aquí, tranquilo —el ambiente se tornó pesado, tenso, y la noche, solitaria; se sintió observada e inquieta —¿Quién está ahí? —alzó la voz sobre el llanto de su bebé. De pronto, las sombras dentro de la habitación se hicieron más oscuras, se tornaron densas y todas ellas parecieron juntarse en medio de la habitación; como si de serpientes se tratasen, fueron uniéndose una con otra hasta crear una figura alta y por completo oscura, formando un bulto de casi dos metros de alto. Bulma se quedó paralizada, observando la escena sin saber qué esperar. El llanto del pequeño bajó de intensidad mientras su madre comenzaba a retroceder, pasmada —¿Quién eres? — la figura mostró sus furiosos ojos marrones, luego parpadeó, extendió unas alas con un sólo movimiento. Parecía un murciélago.

—Dámelo —susurró con una voz de ultratumba que resonó en el cerebro de Bulma —dame al niño — en respuesta, la más primitiva, la mujer corrió con el bebé en brazos mientras gritaba desesperada, segura de que aquel monstruo estaba justo detrás de ellos. Al mirar de reojo por los pasillos, notó que las sombras la perseguían aun cuando corría a toda velocidad de la que era capaz. Entró a su habitación y de inmediato puso una clave de seguridad. El llanto de su bebé cesó, su madre lo abrazó y estrujó contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desesperada, con la respiración entrecortada. Se sentó en la cama y vio el reloj de reojo, eran las 3:05 a.m., apenas el pequeño logró tranquilizarse, cayó dormido en los brazos de su madre —¿Eso es lo que te pasa mi amor? ¿Ese maldito te hace daño? —preguntó alzando la voz, dejándose llevar por el terror y la adrenalina.

Minutos después, se escucharon en la puerta nuevos golpes que lograron sobresaltarla, dejó salir un grito más bajo. A diferencia de los golpes anteriores, éstos fueron acompañados por las voces de sus padres pidiendo que abriera la puerta. Recelosa aún, tecleó el código de seguridad;, al deslizarse la puerta dejó pasar a sus angustiados padres.

—¿Por qué gritabas? — preguntó Bunny.

—¿Le pasó algo a Trunks? —interrogó el científico mientras caminaba hacía la cama, para asegurarse que su nieto se encontraba bien. Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos, lo escudriñaba con la mirada para asegurarse de que no le hubiese pasado nada. Tras verlo suspirar, pudo tranquilizarse — ¿Qué sucedió, Bulma?

—Vi algo…Algo que no puedo explicar — y les contó lo que sucedido, mientras lo hacía, sus padres le miraban estupefactos. Era evidente, a juzgar por sus rostros de incredulidad, que difícilmente le creerían.

—Habrá sido una pesadilla, hija — dijo Bunny tras acostar a su nieto en la cuna, al lado de la cama de su madre.

— ¿Una pesadilla? Vamos mamá, ¿y cómo es que traje a Trunks hasta aquí? Eso no pude soñarlo.

—Bueno, por la mañana revisaremos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Ahora vamos a descansar todos — sentenció finalmente el abuelo Brief.

—Trata de dormir Bulma, necesitas descansar —¿Descansar? ¿Cómo se podía descansar después de algo así? A pesar de lo que dijeran, aquello no era un sueño, no podía creerlo; pero entonces ¿cómo demonios fue que esa cosa apareció? Quizá era cierto y en verdad fue una alucinación producto del cansancio, después de todo Trunks estaba muy tranquilo ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

Se encontraba en su taller haciendo cálculos. Su bebé descansaba en una cuna pequeña, a su lado, dormido profundamente. Ella continuaba en su labor cuando, repentinamente, escuchó una risa infantil completamente desconocida. Se asomó al pasillo intentando mantenerse en calma. Dio un par de pasos al frente sin encontrar nada más que el la luz blanca de las lámparas fluorescentes alumbrando el pasillo vacío. Decidió regresar a su taller, al dar la media vuelta se detuvo en seco. No podía creer lo que veía:, era un niño de revuelto cabello negro, con un brillo siniestro en los ojos, igual de negros, y la tez blanca; vestía una camisa de rayas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Bulma le miraba inquieta. El niño le inspiraba un temor que no podía explicar, su sola presencia volvía al aire más pesado.

—¿Quién eres? —el niño sonrió. Fue, una sonrisa simple que inquietó aún más a la mujer del pelo verde. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle lo que pasaba en su interior.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — El niño se tornó solemne. Volteó hacia la cuna del pequeño y, lentamente, apuntó hacía ella con el dedo índice derecho.

—No ¡No!

—Él es nuestro — dijo el niño, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Bulma se horrorizó al sentirla fría como la de un muerto — Nos lo vas a entregar, aunque no quieras.

Despertó desesperada. Encontró a su hijo a su lado, dormido. Lo abrazó y besó. Estaba cansada y confundida. Había sido un sueño, pero se había sentido tan real… Su mano derecha, aquella que el niño tomara, se sentía fría como si en verdad hubiese ocurrido; pero eso era imposible, los sueños no se hacía realidad, al menos no ese tipo de sueños.

El pequeño la sacó de su ensimismamiento pidiendo su alimento, ella se lo ofreció, gustosa —no permitiré que nada te suceda —le dijo mientras lo acariciaba — averiguaré qué sucede, puedes contar con tu inteligente madre.

No podía dejar de pensar en la aparición que, según le dijeron, había sido un sueño, aunque no estaba segura de ello. Y había algo aún peor, aquel sueño intrigante del niño diciendo que Trunks era suyo, ¡por Kami-sama!, Trunks era suyo y de nadie más, mucho menos de seres que estaban fuera de su comprensión.

Pasaron un par de días. Las grabaciones fueron revisadas y en ellas únicamente se veía a la heredera de la corporación tomar a su bebé, quedarse de pie un minuto y luego correr despavorida por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Nunca se vio alguna figura negra ni alada. Se concluyó que había sido un caso de sonambulismo.

A pesar de ello, Bulma no permitía que su pequeño durmiera en su habitación desde que tuvo la experiencia más aterradora de su vida. Se mantenía en su taller tratando de distraer su mente, una actividad que había rendido sus frutos cuando se trataba de esquivar los pensamientos en torno al príncipe de los saiyajin; pero ahora eso no era lo que le interesaba olvidar, por el contrario, pensaba en él. Sí, quizá su fuerza lograría deshacerse de esas "pesadillas"… O talvez no… Lo último era lo más probable. Quizá era cuestión de pensar en él aún más para olvidar esos malditos sueños.

Escuchó pasos y risas provenientes del pasillo. Las risas eran infantiles, los pasos se volvieron una carrera

—No, Trunks...no— De inmediato lo tomó en sus brazos, el pequeño se retorció entre ellos, cubrió la cabeza de su bebé, protegiéndola, mientras retrocedía escuchando la risa infantil.

—Aléjate de nosotros —gritó la mujer —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Trunks comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, una vez más era ese llanto furioso e inconsolable, contrastado por aquella carcajada que ahora parecía provenir de todas partes —¡Vete! ¡Déjanos en paz!

—Dame a Trunks, me pertenece —el niño estaba a su lado izquierdo. La peliverde comenzó a transpirar frio, su corazón latía desbocado.

—No te pertenece, él es mío, su padre es un príncipe, ni siquiera es de este planeta y no estará nada contento de que tú quieras llevártelo

—El príncipe no me interesa, dame a Trunks, él es mío —insistió con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que es tuyo?

—Porque tú también lo eres, tú eres parte de mí.

Despertó en medio de planos y hojas llenas de cálculos, se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio. De inmediato se incorporó y observó a su bebé durmiendo tranquilo en su cuna. Aquello era más que un sueño, se negaba a creer que en verdad fuera producto de un cerebro fatigado.

Repentinamente, el llanto reinició, tenía hambre. Bulma lo abrazó, esa situación la sobrepasaba, iba más allá de la lógica y de su compresión.

Mientras lo amamantaba, su mente pensaba en cómo resolver aquella situación, pero nada se le ocurría. Entonces recordó a una adivina, la misma quien le había explicado qué era aquella esfera que encontró en su sótano. Tenía la esperanza de haber encontrado la solución o, al menos, de que despejara sus dudas.

12


End file.
